Flint and Friendship
by James8
Summary: Pippin helps look for a rock and cements a friendship


Disclaimer: I do not own. Tolkien does. Good enough?  
  
Flint and Friendship  
  
A muffled oath came from the center of camp as the Fellowship was preparing to depart that morning.  
  
"What's wrong Sam?" Frodo asked as he looked over to the other hobbit. Sam was kneeled beside the fire pit looking disgustedly down at the object in his hands.  
  
"The flint broke." He replied holding up the broken stone.  
  
Pippin looked up worridly from where he and Merry were packing up their bed rolls. "What about breakfast?"  
  
Aragorn reached into his belt pulling out another stone. "Use this Sam."  
  
"Thanks Strider, sir," Sam replied gratefully.  
  
"Your breakfast has been saved young Took." Legolas chuckled.  
  
The hobbits all looked at each other frowning before turning the look to the big people.  
  
"Well it's all of youse fault you know." Merry said defiantly.  
  
"Ya," added Pippin. "It's bad enough missing second breakfast, elvensies, afternoon tea, dinner and sometimes even lunch but to miss breakfast!"  
  
Boromir shook his head in amazement. "The only thing I do not understand is where does it all go? They are half my size!"  
  
The hobbits sighed before replying in usion. "Big People!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It was late afternoon and the Fellowship was taking lunch and rest near a small boulder strewn brook. The hobbits were spread out on the sun warmed rocks enjoying the heat. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Boromir were quietly discussing their route. Legolas had went scouting and Gimli was wondering along the bank looking thoughtfully at the ground.  
  
Pippin had turned his head to watch the dwarf from where he lay. Gimli was walking slowly along the bank every now and then stopping to pick up a stone. Sometimes Gimli pocketed the stone other times he tossed it back to the ground. Curious Pippin hopped off the rock and marched over to the dwarf. Gimli looked up as the youth approached.  
  
"Yes Peregrin?" Gimli asked in his gruff voice.  
  
Pip smiled at the dwarf's rough demeanor. He had gotten over his intital fright over the stocky figure to find a gentle heart in the tough warrior. Pip cocked his head in couriosity. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for a stone."  
  
"Oh." Pause. "What kind of stone?"  
  
Gimli chuckled. "A new flint."  
  
"For Sam?" Gimli nodded. Pippin looked around him at the stones on the shore. "Can I help?"  
  
"Aye, if you wish too."  
  
Pippin bit his lower lip in concentration as he looked about him. Finally he sighed. "Gimli?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Surely you know what flint looks like Master Peregrin." Gimli frowned as he looked over at the youth.  
  
Pippin flushed. "All the flint I've ever seen looks like a block."  
  
"Ah," nodded Gimli. "You mean it's been cut and shaped."  
  
Pippin nodded.  
  
"It's a dull grey colored rock. A little bit darker than your cloak. We're looking for a piece about the size of a plum, it has to fit easily into hobbit hands."  
  
Pippin scouted around diligently with this new information. After many careful selections he brought five stones over for Gimli to inspect.  
  
The dwarf inspected the stones gravely. He immediately discarded two of the stones as they were made of granite. Gimli explained to the young hobbit that granite was much heavier in weight than the flint. Two of the other stones were flint and he chose the larger of the two to give to Pippin.  
  
"Give this one to Samwise." Gimi said. "This is a good piece and will last for a time."  
  
"I knew I could find it." Pippin crowed delightedly.  
  
Gimli picked up the other piece of flint studying it carefully. "This one is no good. It has a small fracture and would break."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I can feel it."  
  
Pippin frowned a little. The cryptic answer didn't suit him but he didn't pursue the matter. "What about the other rock Gimli?"  
  
Gimli cupped the other rock a smile breaking across his face and disappearing into his beard. "Pippin, I do believe you have found a treasure here."  
  
Pippin straightened excitedly peering at the rock in Gimli's hand. "What? What did I find?"  
  
"It's called a Geode."  
  
"What's that?" Pippin asked practically dancing in couriosity. "It looks like a grey rock to me? Is it worth anything?"  
  
Gimli laughed at the hobbit's eagerness. "Nay, it's value is not much beyond it's beauty and friendship."  
  
"Friendship? Beauty?"  
  
Gimli knelt down removing a small throwing axe from his belt. Using the flat of his axe and a well aimed strike the stone fell into two halves. Crystals decorated the inside of the rock catching the light of the sun.  
  
"That's beautiful," breathed Pippin.  
  
"Aye," agreed Gimli. "My folk give them as gifts. A simple gift to be sure when compared to the wealth we mine but it is more of a gift from the heart. Each friend keeps a piece to remember."  
  
Gimli stood resheathing his axe and handing the two pieces to Pippin. "Best keep them safe Laddie."  
  
Pippin looked at the stones carefully before handing a half back to Gimli. "You keep half Gimli and I'll keep half. We found it together after all and we are friends, right?"  
  
Gimli blinked slightly startled and also to hide the sudden show of emotion he felt. "Yes, Lad we are."  
  
Pippin smiled happily before turning back towards where the Fellowship was resting. "Hoy Sam! Guess what I found!"  
  
Gimli chuckled softly as the youngster scampered back to his brethren. He looked at the glittering rock in his hand before pocketing it and following.  
  
AN:  
  
  
  
White Wolf: You said something about doing a story where the hobbits found out that elves sleep with open eyes. Are you going to do it or what?  
  
FireFalle: I am working on it I promise. I will have something posted by the end of the month. And thanx for the review for History.  
  
Jebb: It's good to hear from you darling! I'm very glad you enjoy the stories.  
  
Kit Cloudkicker: I update weird I know so please forgive.  
  
Amorous: I want to hear a review for History please! I'm begging you.  
  
Lamiel : There is actually quite a bit more to History than what there is. It's really more involved but wasn't sure of it's reception. As for Legolas taking Liv to dinner. I did not mean it for a date. More like a comfort and then both wanting company.  
  
Everybody else thanx so much I love to hear from you all please keep reviewing. I love hearing from you all. Any questions I missed sorry and will answer them ASAP. 


End file.
